Slick
Magister Slick is a Magister with the Plumbers. He is currently on duty with the team on Fractal City. Appearance Slick is the same species as Dillius except he is slightly taller and thinner. Personality Powers *Super strength Weaknesses History February 2012 Slick discusses his monthly report with Dillius, Hornbok, Relgo, and Kruto when Lotin arrived at the Academy injured. He tells the group that it was Viper who caused his ship to crash, so the Plumbers send Kruto and Relgo to Incarcecon. While they are gone, Slick discusses the possibility of adding new recruits to the Academy with Lotin, Dillius, and Hornbok, but their discussion is put on hold when Relgo and Kruto gone and tell them that no only Viper is not at Incarcecon, but Blitz is there starting a break out. Slick and the others eventually head to Incarcecon and begin to stop the breakout. Slick later helps wake up Lotin after Ra'ol Set knocks him out. Slick and the others eventually return to the Academy, where they find the real Viper who traps all of them in her plants. Slick is freed from the network of plants by Relgo. They head to the bunker, and on their way their they encounter Viper. She tells them that she will kill of the Magisters except for the spy among other things. She re-traps them in plants and sets a bomb to explode in one hour before heading off. Relgo eventually frees the Magisters again as they start searching for the bomb. Viper keeps blocking their path, so eventually the Magisters split up. Slick goes with Dillius and Kruto. They eventually find Viper, who knocks out both Slick and Kruto. Slick soon wakes up and heads with Kruto to find Viper. They eventually find Viper and all the other Magisters at the office. They defeat Viper as Hornbok begins working on disabling the bomb. After the bomb is disabled, Lotin reveals to the other Magisters that he is the spy and precedes to trap them in mid air. After a brief discussion, Paradox arrives and reveals Lotin's back story; however, he interferes again and helps the Magisters capture both Viper and Lotin. Later, Lotin escapes puts Slick and the other Magisters back under his control. Right afterwards, they find out from Lotin that Dillius is dead. Slick and the other Magisters attend Dillius' funeral. Slick is informed by Lotin, along with the other Magisters, that he wants the new team of recruits to be from Earth. May 2012 Slick, along with Ben Tennyson and two other Magisters confirmed the arrival of a new group of recruits to the Academy the following morning. Once all but one of the recruits was at the base, Slick introduced himself to the group and then took them to a spaceship that they would use to get to the Academy. Slick told the recruits that they would be early to the Academy, so they would go to their barracks first. Before going inside, they were greeted by Kruto, and shortly afterwards, an explosion. Slick and Kruto discussed the explosion and what could have caused it. They did not notice that three recruits were missing from the lobby. Slick, along with Kruto, Relgo, and Hornbok, went to the Temple to begin searching for the whereabouts of the crystal. Upon returning to the Academy, Slick, Kruto, and Lotin congratulated the recruits on defeating Vilgax and introduced them to their final and only female teammate, Bink. Slick discussed with Hornbok if the Shuffler was safely locked up in its vault. Hornbok told him that no recruits would be able to get in. Slick fought Rob as part of a demonstration. He then dismissed the recruits and talked with Relgo about how someone would be easy to crush. Slick walked out of a meeting room along with the other Magisters. He later came across the recruits in a tunnel leading to the secret room and told them that they shouldn't be there. He then discussed with Relgo that it might be a problem they had a few months ago. Slick worked with the other Magisters and recruits to defeat a giant robot. Relationships Appearances Category:Young Plumbers Category:Earth-19 Category:Heroes Category:Paperluigi ttyd